In recent years, health and fitness tracking applications that track food consumption have become very popular. Food consumption is important to a healthy lifestyle and is known to be related to various health conditions, such as diabetes and obesity to name a few. Health and fitness tracking applications allow users to set and achieve personalized health goals by tracking the foods and beverages that they consume. These applications enable users to gain insights that help them make smarter choices and create healthier habits.
However, food consumption tracking, even via computerized applications is often a time consuming and detailed process. Hence what is needed are improved methods for tracking or logging consumption data.